1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cleaning a cooking grate and, more specifically, to such a device which is capable of effectively, efficiently and conveniently removing undesired cooking by-products and substances which tend to adhere to the surface of the cooking grate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that cooking by-products and substances tend to collect and adhere to the surface of cooking grates or grills which are frequently used in outdoor barbeques, ovens, broilers or the like. As a result, the cooking grates or grills must be periodically cleaned to remove the cooking by-products and substances which tend to collect thereon. It is not uncommon for them to be cleaned with water pressure from hoses or, if necessary, by hand scrubbing to remove the substances which tend to remain on the surface of the cooking grate even under the pressure created by the water. Clearly, cleaning with the use of a hose or water pressure is not very efficient and, although it might be more efficient, hand scrubbing is often messy and undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,255 discloses a "Grill And Rack Cleaning Container" for the purpose of cleaning a cooking grill or grate of an outdoor barbecue. One of the embodiments disclosed therein includes a vertically oriented container with a closable top for soaking a grill in cleaning fluid within the container. There is no disclosure of how such soaking action would properly remove all undesired substance from the surface of the grill or how one would properly clean the interior of the container after its use. A second embodiment includes a container having two halves which are press fit together with the grill placed in the interior for soaking in cleaning fluid. Although this second embodiment would clearly be easier to clean after use, it is doubtful that press fitting the two halves together would be sufficiently reliable or convenient to provide such a sealed container for the soaking of a grill or grate therein.
Although the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,255 appears to be more controlled and less messy than the use of water pressure or hand scrubbing, it is clearly more time consuming. The use of such a cleaning container is of questionable convenience because one must plan sufficiently far in advance to the use of the grill or grate to allow an adequate soaking time prior to the next use.